King K. Rool (Smash Bros.)
Summary King K. Rool is the 67th fighter to be added to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. In Adventure mode, he, along with everyone else besides Kirby, was incapacitated. When Galeem was defeated, he was captured by Dharkon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, higher via Final Smash Name: King K. Rool Origin: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fighter #67 Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Able to use swords and guns that spawn around the map. Also able to use a Cannon at will), Limited Flight, Great at Hand-to-Hand Combat, Status Effect Inducement (Able to slam others into the ground and briefly incapacitate them), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump) |-|Wielding Spirits= Statistics Amplification, Healing with Recovery Items, Summoning with Assist Trophies (Able to summon fighters such as Shadow the Hedgehog), Poké Balls and Master Balls, Fire Manipulation with Fire Flower, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation with Black Hole |-|Skill Tree=The Skill Tree in the World of Light story within Super Smash Bros. Ultimate grants the following abilities on top of their base ones: Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Enhanced Acrobatics (Gains another extra jump), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Telekinesis (Can attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Physically stronger than Kirby), higher via Final Smash Speed: Massively FTL+ (Slower than Kirby, but still comparable to him) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (The fighters are capable of surviving the Moon crashing onto them) Stamina: Unknown (He never shows any sign of being tired in battle) Range: Varies from standard melee range normally to tens of kilometers via Final Smash. Standard Equipment: Crown, Cannon/Blunderbuss, Blast-O-Matic, Propellerpack. Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: After using the Propellerpack, he is unable to attack, leaving him vulnerable in the air. Gallery Gang-Plank Galleon - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music Extended Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Black Hole Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Male Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 7